


Drabble: Illusion

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-11
Updated: 2003-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

I see him smile. I know it's not for me, but sometimes I pretend. Sometimes I pretend that it's me he's happy to see. Sometimes I pretend that it's me he's smiling for.

And when his brow creases with worry, sometimes I pretend it's me he's worried for. And when his voice catches, sometimes I pretend that he's going to say the words to me, the words that will make it all better. And, sometimes, I lean forward and wait for a kiss that will never come. Sometimes, I allow myself to hope.

Because, sometimes, I prefer illusion to despair.


End file.
